Dovewing book 6
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: Rose Potter adventure 6 chapters


Dovewing book 6

Chapter 1

They still had the cup, the snake and Harry to deal with and they were running out of time. Dumbledore was not cursed but Draco Malfoy was given the task to kill him he asked Snape to do it when the time came if necissary. He reluctantly agreed.

Rose didn't like going to meet with Voldemort it was really weighing on her and stressing her out but she couldn't let it show. Snape was really the only one who knew how badly off Rose was. At home he never denied her anything he gave her all the affection he could give her. He bought her pretty things and sweets and let her do any kind of magic she wanted.

Rose missed Harry and her friends and her babies terribly. She couldn't wait for school to start so at least she would have a distraction. Rose was particularly attentative to Draco giving him head almost daily it helped with the stresses he was going through.

Snape was the defense against the dark arts professor that year and Slughorn became the potions professor. Rose was part of the Slug club though not one of the favorites Harry however was one of the favorites. Slughorn had adored Lily that was why Rose and Harry were part of his club that and Harry was famouse.

Fudge was no longer Minster for magic so they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. Snape ignored the rumors about how promiscuos Rose was. Though he feared she would leave him for someone her own age.

Rose didn't have as many lovers this year as she did last year but those she did have were within a close circle besides the Quidditch team there were a few whose parents were deatheaters she stopped seeing Ron and all Gryffindors her lovers were only Slytherins now.

Rose came to Slughorn's christmas party alone when Filtch brought Draco in Rose went to them quickly before either could say anything Rose said "Draco you bad boy you have been keeping me waiting this party is dull anyway you can walk me back to the dorms."

Rose gave him a look that he knew better to contradict her and they both left they walked down the corridors he asked "are you going to ask what I was really up to?"

Rose said "I figured if you wanted to tell you would have already told me."

Rose took him in to the Dovewing dorms and said "I want more then just give you head but we can't risk mixing blood."

She kissed him before bending over the arm of the sofa and spreading her legs he removed her knickers and spread her cheeks she cried out as he forced himself into her tight little asshole. He moaned in satisfaction at being inside her. He really let her have it as he finished he pulled out of her she slowly raised up he asked "do you let the others do that to you."

She shook her head and said "no, I only give head to the others the only person I have done that with before was Severus and not often. Draco I know what you have been ordered to do. I can't help you get it done but if you need to relieve some stress I can be here for you for that. We just can't risk mixing blood."

Draco said "thank you I will think about it."

They went down to their dorms to bed.

Chapter 2

A few days later when Katie got cursed by the necklace Draco went to Rose for relief he went home after that. Rose spent christmas break as Hogwarts as usual it was during Christmas break that Dumbledore let Rose know that he had managed to get the cup and destroy it now all they had was the snake and Harry to take care of.

Dumbledore was teaching Harry private lessons about Voldemort and more specifically about the horcruxes. He was beginning to comprehend why Rose had done what she did much of the memories he was being shown involved Rose. Two actually were from Rose's perspective that could only mean the memories came from Rose herself.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and asked "she did it to protect me?"

Dumbledore nodded and said "yes everything she has done is to protect you and all of us. Even her relationship with professor Snape it can be argued she is involved with him to protect you. It is much more complicated then just that but it is part of it."

Harry said "she must hate me for how I have treated her."

Dumbledore said "No, not at all she loves you but it is very important you keep your distance from her for now. I am not sure I should tell you this but Rose took the mark. Don't let that make you think she believes what Voldemort does it is simply what she had to do in order to protect all of us. She is walking a fine line I don't know if you have noticed but she has distanced herself from her true friends so they won't get hurt. The time is short now before the last battle will happen. Rose has seen it happen here at Hogwarts the timing isn't clear yet but sometime between now and next summer most likely."

Harry smiled and said "She is cunning I suppose that is why she ended up in Slytherin."

Dumbledore said "she has a bit of all of the traits of the houses. But Slytherin is where she asked to be in. She felt it was most appropriate considering the way things are right now and the hat obligied her."

Harry shook his head "she is far too clever then all of us."

Dumbledore said "yes she is now it is late so off to bed."

Harry happened to be on his way to the quidditch pitch when he ran into Rose coming out of the hospital wing she looked a bit down he asked "Rose is something wrong."

Rose looked up to see Harry and said "I don't know if wrong is the right word. I am pregnant Harry. How am I supposed to tell Severus?"

Harry said "I am sure he will be happy about it, he was happy about the others."

Rose nodded then said "you should get to quidditch practice unless you want me to beat you next time."

Harry smiled and said "you wish, we are the better team."

Rose said "yes but I am the better keeper."

Harry said "Ron isn't bad when he can focus."

Rose said "I know go on now."

Harry left and Rose had to find a way to tell Snape that she was expecting again.

Chapter 3

Rose felt her arm burn she was in defense class Draco looked down at his arm and Snape frowned he dismissed his class shortly after Rose and Draco went forward and Snape showed them to his office where they took the floo to Malfoy manor.

Nagini circled Rose who smiled and said in parsel tongue "Hello gorgious creature."

Nagini hissed happily she loved Rose and loved her visits.

Voldemort said "Rose Narcissa tells me that you should have some news for me about now."

Rose said "yes my lord according to Madam Pomfrey who is a very skilled healer I should give birth in September, the spell worked. As for your other inquiry I believe the last week of May would be the right timing unless of course you manage to get a better opertunity before that. I can only tell you what I have seen."

Voldemort said "of course. Draco how is your mission going?"

Draco said "progessively I am nearly done with the vanishing cabinet it should be ready by the end of the semester."

Voldemort asked "Severus what of Dumbledore?"

Snape said "the old fool suspects nothing."

Voldemort said "very good."

After their report they returned to the school. Rose went to bed with Snape when he was done Rose put her hands on her belly and asked "it will be like me won't it?"

Snape said "I am sure it will, just like all the others. It will be loving and beautiful just like you. Sly is nothing like his father and the same will be for this child. We will love any kind of bad out of it."

Rose smiled and said "I don't deserve you, you are far too good to me. Most men if their girl got pregnant by another would leave them behind."

Snape said "most girls are not you. It wasn't as if you cheated on me the dark lord ordered you to get pregnant."

Rose said "yes and we can't upset the dark lord. That is a good way to get killed."

Snape said "yes time for sleep now my little flower."

Rose smiled snuggeled into his chest and said "good night I love you Severus."

Snape kissed her forehead and said "good night I love you too Lily."

Rose simply sighed she didn't say anything or registered that she had heard him call her Lily.

The older Rose got the more she looked like Lily she was only a few years younger then Lily had been when she was killed.

Chapter 4

It was June when Draco got the vanishing cabinet to work properly a group of Voldemort's inner circle showed up but a patronus flew into the headquarters of the order of the phoenix to warn them there was going to be an attack on Hogwarts that night. A patronus that looked remarkably like a dove. It was only the beginning of the attack Voldemort was going to make his full attack that night they had overthrown the ministry and they were going for Hogwarts.

Rose found Harry he was in the cooridor near the astonomy tower Ron and Hermione were with him Rose caught his arm and said "It is tonight this will be the chance you get if you don't do it now it will be too late."

Harry said "Rose you need to get away or you might be killed."

Rose shook her head and asked "Where is Professor McGonagall we need to get the young ones out I can get them to the safety of Hogsmead."

Hermione said "I last saw her in the entry way."

Ron said "I hope we have been wrong about you."

Rose shrugged and said "I guess we will find out tonight."

Rose ran off McGonagall was still in the entrance way Dumbledore was there too as was most of the staff. Rose said "we need to get to youngest students out at least those 5th year and under there is a secret passage leading from the Dovewing dorms to a cave just passed Hogsmead we can get the kids to safety it will be one less thing to worry about and all of you can get ready for the fight."

They all got going Rose led the way to the secret passage and they got the young kids out. Rose then went to see where she could be of help she checked the hospital wing first but they were doing well she went into the courtyard and began helping setting up defensive spells.

Draco Malfoy ran to Rose and grabbed her and demanded "what are you doing they are the enemy."

Rose had tears in her eyes and said "He sent Grayback to a school full of children. I will not be on the side of someone who does that now Join me or let me go."

He let her go but then pulled out his wand and joined her in the fight to defend Hogwarts he wasn't the only one all of Rose's lovers were fighting on Hogwarts side.

Chapter 5

The fight was soon on the initial attack had been short lived and the deatheaters had been driven from the school. Now Voldemort's full army was after them.

The defenses could only last for so long when the fighting began Rose was all over the place Grayback was her main target she kept going after him but on the way she would help others she blocked a curse ready to hit Remus she deflected a wall that was about to crush Fred and Percy Weasley. She stunned a man that was about to attack Colin Creavy. She finally found him about to attack Lavender Brown she blasted him off of her then bound him so he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. Shortly before dawn there was a loll in the fighting they were able to collect their dead and wounded.

Rose was exhausted she sat in the great hall where everyone seemed to be gathering. Voldemorts voice boomed through the air "you all have fought valiently I will give you until dawn to deliver Harry Potter into my hands if you fail to do so I will enter the fight myself no mercy will be shown."

Rose looked around the room she saw Hermione and Ron but no Harry. She sighed she was sure he had gone to face Voldemort. Dumbledore was dead Rose wasn't sure who killed him she didn't see Snape and feared the worse for him. Remus was pacing through the room Tonk's had not show up yet or her body found. Rose released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when Tonks came running in and embraced Remus. She looked over to where all of the Weasley's tired, bruised but whole were gathered.

A group of Slytherins that comprised of Rose's lovers and some of their friends went up to her Goyle said "we can't fight anymore that is our family out there and with the dark lord joining we don't stand a chance."

Rose stood up and said loud enough for all to hear "you all have more to lose then most of us none of us will think you are cowardly if you leave now. The passage is still open you will be safely in Hogsmead in just a few minutes. I selected all of you because I thought there was something special about you. Some of you deep down but it is there if you are the men I thought you were you would stay with me and fight beside me but go if you are really only boys who follow in their parents ways."

Chapter 6

A few left most stayed Rose looked out to the courtyard she saw movement coming close she asked "what now?"

Others began to notice too they went out Rose whimpered when she saw Harry's lifeless body being carried by Hagrid who was chained up by the deatheaters.

Voldemort smirked at her and asked "you thought I would have a change of heart perhaps."

Rose raised her chin and squared her shoulders and asked firmly "where is Severus?"

Voldemort said "an unfortunate loss I have to admit to our side but a necissary one."

Rose nodded put her hands on her belly he continued "we found Harry Potter trying to escape saving his own neck while all of you sacrifice yourselves for him. Even his little sister. You are always such a confused little girl not knowing what is real and what is your visions. Will you sacrifice yourself and your unborn child for a brother who thought less then nothing for you."

Rose looked up at him with hardness in her eyes behind the tears and said "The one to defeat the dark lord approaches born as the 7th month dies born to those that thrice defied him. He will have power the dark lord knows not. The dark lord will mark him as his own. Neither shall live while the other survives the one to defeat the dark lord will be born as the 7th month dies."

Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and ran off into the castle Rose shot a spell at Nagini and followed Harry in the school the fight was back on none of the spells Voldemort tried to cast on anyone lasted. He couldn't cause harm to anyone.

Rose, Ginny, Hermione and Luna were fighting Bellatrix together when Molly got between them and shouted "not my daughters you bitch."

She killed her before she could harm anyone else.

Rose was firing spells at Nagini she was inches away when Neville killed her with the sword of Gryffindor.

Harry had Voldemort cornered in the greathall the killing curse he had cast at Harry rebounded onto him and he fell to the floor dead, for good this time.

Rose ran to him and embraced him he wrapped his arms around her too then he was lifted up on someone's shoulders and the room roared with cheers.

Chapter 7

Rose went looking for Snape's body she found it several hours later in a room they were putting the bodies in. He was laid next to Dumbledore.

Remus came to find Rose he said "you shouldn't be here, you should be with the living."

Rose looked up at him tears in her eyes and said "he was right I should have listened to him. It is too late now."

Remus asked "what do you mean?"

Rose said "Sirius, he was right about Severus, he loved my mother not me. I gave him everything and he didn't love me."

Remus said "Rose I am sure he loved you in his own way."

Rose shook her head and said "I gave up everything because of him and he didn't even love me. I lost my babies because of him. And Harry my own twin I lost him too."

Harry said from the doorway "Rosy you haven't lost anything I am right here and the babies are safe."

Rose said "but I can never see them again Mrs. Weasley said so. I don't know what I am going to do about this baby I have no one to look after it while I finish school my babies probably don't even remember me."

Harry said "I don't think they do but we can talk to the Weasley's I am sure they will change their mind about you after what you did."

Rose said "what did I do?"

Harry chuckled and said "you only saved us all."

Remus said "come on Rose everyone wants to see you."

Rose went with them and Tonks hugged her as soon as she entered the great hall and everyone broke out in applause.

Rose said "I don't get it yesturday most of you hated me so what changed I know I didn't."

Molly said "our perseption of you changed. We now understand why you did what you did. Sweetheart I am so sorry please come back home be with your children they have missed you."

Rose said "I doubt they remember me but I do miss them and all of you."

Rose put her hands on her belly again and said "I don't know what I am going to do about this one."

Molly said "we will look after it just like it's brothers and sisters."

Rose said "thank you but I can't ask you to do that."

Arthur said "you aren't asking we are offering so accept it graciously."

Rose smiled and said "thank you."

Chapter 6

They all went home to the burrow and Rose got to know her children again. They were loving children so they accepted her right away. They were excited to have another brother or sister.

Rose discussed the issue of possibly moving the kids out but Arthur and Molly said they wanted them to stay. Rose didn't want to make waves so they did stay. Rose gave birth early by a few weeks just before school would be starting August 28th she gave birth to identical twin boys pale skin black hair and green eyes. She named them Steven Severus and Kennith Thomas. She gave them the last name of Potter.

She had 7 children in 7 years. Molly agreed to look after all of her children while she finished her last year of school.


End file.
